A Plastic Tempest
by DonJuan'73
Summary: The title says it all really... I own none of the characters or music and if you are reading this I suggest you buy all their CD's. Even the G/D sides because they are awesome.


He looked out onto the horizon. The view consisted of sea and sky. He opened his book. His mouth curled into a crooked smile as he watched the dark clouds gathering overhead. Phase one of his plan was now in progress and he scratched his chin as he praised himself for his genius.

This was a small island with few inhabitants but many strange noises. These noises came deep from plastic caves and drifted in the hot putrid air rising slowly into the atmosphere above, fading to nothing.

Below sea level a prisoner looked up from his place of exile, the darkening sea distracted him from cursing his captor for a moment. The light that usually lit the surrounding water softened to a low dim, the whale that usually swam close faded into the blue dark. He sank into his bed and stared at the ceiling, realising that fear had distracted him from the fact that he was mind numbingly bored. He sniffed and gave a sigh.

Above the water a much more obedient servant surveyed the area, doing its masters bidding. It rhythmically looked from right to left looking for any sign of movement. Weapon in hand, the servant softly fizzled in the rain that had started to cover the ground. The island soon started to rattle as the heavy rain bounced of the plastic island, running back into the sea. A slight rumble from far away is heard. It is not thunder.

Gee looked down at her lunch. Coffee in hand she watched as her pancake, bacon and sausage sizzled in the oil of a pan. She looked at the Mr. Fluffy Kitty Kat calendar again, spotted with grease and grub. She had a little blue circle that marked when she was getting home. She was going to have to wait another month before she was even close to getting back home. She hated working on a cruise ship. She took the job for the money and now that she was at sea there was no turning back. Another strange thing was that there were not that many passengers, making the ship eerily silent even in the day. The kitchen was totally silent except for the buzz of the lights above her. As she was eating her fry the dim staff kitchen suddenly lit up red and a siren went off loudly. She froze for a second before jumping up and running for the exit. She had paid attention to the safety induction when she started the job, taking it extremely seriously. Reason was that she hated water and had an extreme fear of drowning. Walking out of the kitchen the lights flickered in the dim corridor as she yelled for others. The boat suddenly trembled violently and slammed Gee against the side of the wall, her hands taking most of the blow. She shouted shrilly into the empty dark. Still, she heard no one and ran for the nearest exit while tightening her life jacket around her body. Within twenty minutes she had done everything by the book and was out at sea on the life raft, praying that the waves would settle. Focusing on the sea she didn't look back at the Cruise ship that was sinking beneath the waves.

Back on the island the self-proclaimed master of the island thought that he would initiate phase two of his master plan. He sent for his servant via radio wave. He was going to have a little chat.

On the beach the cyborg detected something coming. It contacted the master for further instructions.

Her whole body was ridged with cold and fear. The raft had stopped swaying and she didn't need to steer it anymore. She peeped over the yellow raft and saw nothing but sea and a brightening sky for miles around. It was frightening. She didn't know where to go. Back to the ship? Was there a ship there? There was a survival kit in the raft along with a bottle of whisky. Some of the staff must have hid it there as some was gone.

His black eyes squinted in the sunlight as he walked out onto the beach. Murdoc had let him out for a little walk about the island. He hated him but didn't want to invite his wrath; he had so many imaginative ideas when it came to torture. He lit a cigarette as he stood under a plastic palm tree, not thinking about much.

On the radar a small object was coming closer to the island. The ruler of the island prepared to welcome his guest as he opened up a can of "Little Herman's Caviar" and some "Blighty's Best Bargain Bubbly!" He was glad to see her back- but the good stuff was only for him.

"Ah…" Through half opened eyes Gee looked up to the clearing sky. The dingy bounced merrily up and down over the waves as she got closer to land. She was saving her emergency flair as she had seen a tiny bit of land on the horizon. She was sure she was going to find life there. Or failing that some coconuts. The boat seemed to be drifting towards the island but she got out the two paddles and began to row.

After putting some vinyl on the turntable Murdoc looked out the window to see what progress his guest was making. He almost choked on the pipe he was smoking when he adjusted the focus. The radio asked, "Kkkrrrr... Confirm. Beep. Action to take. Shheerrkk!" He paused as he looked through the telescope again. He scratched his stubbly face as he saw a soaked blonde girl in a white shirt, rowing in the sunlight that shone though the clouds.

Little did Gee know that she had been seconds away from getting shot in the skull by a cyborg.

2-D watched a cigarette butt float on the sea. That's all he was doing. After ten minutes of watching it he decided to walk around the island again and look for some more fishhooks that might've washed up on the surf. He had amassed quite a collection lately; he was planning to decorate a hat with some.

A few yards off the beach Gee had got out of the boat and tugged it to land. The water was not clear here, oil swirled on the surface in rancid rainbows and the foam that came in with the tide was a yellow froth with bits in it. There was a smell of burning and the place looked like a blown up Thunderbirds toy island. She almost expected Thunderbird one blasting out at any second. She put one shaky foot on the island and then another, tugging her raft along too. She was still in her uniform and she needed to dry off. She sat down half of a tractor tire and took her rubber shoes off, squeezing salt water out of her socks. She took off her work tie and used it to tie the hair out of her face. She wriggled her toes in the sun.

Murdoc paced about his room. He didn't like the thought of a stranger coming to the island. "All the same…" he said aloud as his mind began to wander. As he daydreamed about feather dusters and aprons two large dots appeared on the radar. Polishing fantasies would have to wait.

2-D watched a girl roll up her trousers and look towards the sea. 2-D watched as she stood there. He liked the thought of someone for company on the island, sure there were musicians but they came and went as soon as they could once they got wind of the trouble that Murdoc had caused for himself. 2-D would have to come up with a plan fast.

When Gee turned around she jumped a little. The first things at came to mind was "mutant" and "alien". A million thoughts came to mind as she recalled various horror films about cannibals and the living dead. It put its finger to its lips. She stood watching him wearily, unsure what to do.

The cyborg was still watching the horizon and bleeped as it saw another object, this time much larger approach.

Gee found that 2D was not a monster. His accent put her as ease straight away as he was a fellow native of the British Isles.

"How did you get here?" Gee asked, hoping that his answer might some clue to her escape.

"Uh, see that suitcase? It was like in that Korean film..."

"Oldboy?"

"That's the one! That's a great one."

As she replied "Well h-" she suddenly passed out.

2-D stood face to face with the cyborg. He put his arms up and looked though them, looking at the unconscious girl at his feet and back at the cyborg. It stood there motionless.

A bird called.

Sound of water.

Waking. Her shoulders were sore, cold. There was dark over her eyes. Gee had a hat on, a Sombrero to be precise. This feeling, what was this feeling? She closed her eyes again. Behind closed eyes she remembered where she was. She opened her eyes again. There were lots of bottles and inflatable toys. She stared at a pink armband on her left arm. She blinked in the sun, staring at it determinedly, desperate for some memory or recollection. The bottles and cans around her were unusual. Some were called Stokers Absinthe, White Light-Light, Soma Saki and Dark Side of the Moonshine. There was Malibu too, of course. Gee had been here for too long. No contact back home at all. Wild nights were totally out of character, but they were the only thing that resembled anything close to enjoyment. Beside her was 2D, his tall frame hunched into a tiny deck chair. He looked comical in an old Victorian style bathing costume while also wearing a red riding helmet with goggles on it. She watched as on his left foot a pink flip-flop dangled precariously. He was going to be pretty stiff waking up like that… On the top of the building Gee looked at the bullet holes that made wonky patterns on the wall. Looking down at her own attire she noticed that she still was wearing one of his unwanted shirts. It was pink and said "YO". Stretching, she dandered down into the building, it was morning and Murdoc had probably gone to bed by now. She went into his room when she needed cosmetics or hygiene products. It was pretty ironic that he of all people would have that in his room.

Life with this dysfunctional family was difficult; she was an outsider who observed. Over the last few weeks there was a strange feeling about the place. Like something was cracking, breaking apart. A very strange sinking feeling.

The silence was broken by guitars. It was Noodle probably. Gee thought it best not to disturb her. Gee was extremely shy around Noodle.


End file.
